


Memories

by begrudgedoctopus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begrudgedoctopus/pseuds/begrudgedoctopus
Summary: this is just some angsty klance that got a bit too long, its also on tumblr...





	1. Chapter 1

This wasn’t meant to happen. Lance knew that Shiro never meant for Keith to be captured, but he couldn’t help but be angry at him. Lance was furious, pacing around the castle.

“What the FUCK Shiro?! You were supposed to take care of him, you promised!” Lance exclaimed, using a number of unintelligible expletives.

“Lance, we’re going to get him back, but you need to calm down.” Shiro replied, trying to maintain a calm and collected facade.

“I AM CALM!”

The team was silent, everyone taking in Lance’s panic, trying to formulate a plan to get Keith back, and trying not to show how worried they are. Allura was the first to break the tense silence, “Alright paladins, Keith is there” she said, pointing to a small red dot on the hologram. Coran continued for her. “His cell looks to be heavily guarded, so you’ll have to fight your way in, without alerting the rest of the ship.”

“Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Stealthily sneaking into the ship, the team went to Keith’s cell, Lance and Shiro going to break him out, and Hunk and Pidge standing guard. As Lance and Shiro stepped into the room, their eyes fell to Keith’s broken form. He was curled up on the floor, scratched up and bruised, and hardly even conscious. Lance just stood there, stunned. As Shiro moved closer, he examined Keith’s face, trying to determine how much pain he was in.

“Shiro?” Keith’s weak voice rang out through the small room.

“Yeah buddy, it’s me and Lance. We’re here to get you out.”

A small noise escaped Keith’s lips as Shiro stood him up, slipping an arm over his shoulder. “Who’s Lance?” Keith asked, words slurred together and barely even understandable. Lance’s chest tightened. Does Keith really not remember him?

After they helped Keith into a healing pod, Lance couldn’t stop thinking about what Keith had asked. Did Keith really not remember him? He was beaten half to death, he’s delirious. He has to remember him. All the nights they’d spent together, all the fighting and the bonding, he’s just got to remember that. Two days passed, and Lance was still stubbornly sat on the floor, leaning against Keith’s pod. Needless to say, the team was concerned. Hunk dropped by with some food, and to insist that Lance take a break. “Lance, you need to sleep. He’ll still be here when you get back, okay?” Hunk tried to persuade him, but all he got was a head-shake and a, “Thanks for the food.” Pidge stopped by a bit later with a blanket and a pillow.

Lance ate the food, and continued to worry about Keith. But, with a full stomach and a blanket wrapped around him, he started to drift off. Memories of him and Keith floated around his subconscious, forming dreams wrapped inside a peaceful sleep. Lance was sucked out of his rest by a large hand shaking him awake. “Lance.” A hushed voice near his ear spoke. “Lance, wake up.”

“Huh? Wha-mm’up.” Lance mumbled, too tired to form coherent words.

“We’re waking Keith up, c’mon.”

At those words, Lance launched to his feet, stumbling, but walking the short distance to get to the front of the pod. The healing pod opened with a hiss, and Keith stumbled out. Shiro was closest, and he reached his arms out to steady him. A few moments of worried murmurs and glances of concern passed, but Keith was back on his feet. Shiro lead him down the hall to eat, with Lance trailing behind. As Keith ate, Lance plopped down in the chair across from him. Keith looked up from his meal, “Who’re you?” Lance started, that feeling of his stomach dropping and his chest tightening becoming all too familiar. “I-I’m Lance.”

“Okay… Do I know you?”

Oh no. “Yeah, we’re paladins of voltron. A-and before that, we were pilots at the garrison, we were rivals? Do you remember me?” Lance let the heavy silence fall over them, waiting, hoping for an answer.

“Nope.” Keith said bluntly. “Should I?”

 _Yes you idiot, you’re my boyfriend, you love me!_ “Yeah, you really don’t remember me? Nothing?”

“Not a thing.”

Lance was trying not to cry, but the tears that had merely been threatening to fall were now slipping down his cheeks. He turned his face down, not wanting Keith to see him like this, not wanting to look him in the eye.

“Are-are you, crying?”

“No!” Lance exclaimed, voice heavy and sad. “I-I’m just uhm, just got something in my eye.”

A small scoff was heard from across the table. Lance turned his head up to look at his boyfriend, but he couldn’t make out much from behind his tear-filled eyes.

“Why should I remember you? Are we friends or something?”

“Uhm, not exactly, you see…” Lance trailed off, not quite knowing where to begin. He decided to start with the day they met. He told every story he could remember of their time together, not missing a single detail. “And now we’re here.” A tense pause floated through the atmosphere. “Do you remember any of that?”

“N-no, I’m sorry, I don-” Lance cut him off with a kiss. Maybe, just maybe this could work. He pulled away, looking into Keith’s eyes hopefully, looking for even the slightest click in his mind. Nothing. Keith’s hushed voice brushed across Lance’s face. “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you.”

 _I don't remember you._ Four words rang through Lance’s head, getting louder and louder, becoming unbearable. He did all he could do. He ran. He raced back to his room, tears streaming freely down his face, sobs wracking his body. _I don’t remember you._ Lance cried for hours, never letting anyone in, just sitting alone on the floor. _I don’t remember you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok i decided to just break y'alls hearts some more so... sorry? btw this is really really really short compared to the first chapter

“Paladins! Get to your lions! Zarkon is attacking!” Allura’s voice crackled through the comms. Lance dried his tears and suited up, joining the rest of the paladins.

“Should we form Voltron?” Hunk asked tentatively.

“No.” Shiro said. “We’re better off attacking alone. Keith, are you gonna be okay?” Shiro voiced everyone’s concerns, but what Shiro was also wondering was if Lance was going to be okay. Keith wondered too, still startled and confused by the events that transpired previously.

“I’ll be fine.” Keith stated flatly, charging toward a small section of the fleet. The rest of the team soon followed suit. Lance went to the edge of the fleet, chasing after some stray ships that tried to escape. As they fought, Lance saw a speck from the corner of his eye. He turned to look, and was that- a life form? In that asteroid? It was too small to go in with his lion, he’d have to go outside. Lance left his lion, moving towards the asteroid. The other paladins were too busy fighting their own battles to notice Lance had left his lion. Lance didn’t see the ship that was getting ready to fire, but Keith did. He raced over, shooting furiously, missing every time, he tried to get there in time, but the ship fired, and Keith was too late. Lance laid motionless, the empty vacuum of space leaving him motionless. Keith picked him up in his lion and flew back to the castle.

He ran to Lance, concern etched into his features. “Lance?” Keith dropped to his knees, practically ripping Lance’s helmet off. He wrapped his hand around the back of his head, and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He checked his breathing, too, holding a shaky hand in front of his mouth. Nothing. Sobs wracked his body as he hunched over Lance’s lifeless form. He was vaguely aware of the rest of the team entering the hangar. “C’mon Lance, I remember now.” Tears were falling freely down his face now, he was struggling to breathe, just holding Lance in his arms, trying not to scream. “I remember Lance, okay? You can come back now. _Please_. I remember you…”


End file.
